Family Ties
by Mr. Midnight Prince
Summary: Spring Man just recently learned that his father was Max Brass and tries to reach out to him, only to find that his family tree goes deeper than he ever wanted. Max Brass x Dr. Coyle.
1. Green Package

**It's ya boi, Midnight Prince here and I am sorry. School started and I'm a senior. Enough with the BS. Let's do this.**

 **Summary: Spring Man just recently learned that his father was Max Brass and tries to reach out to him, only to find that his family tree goes deeper than he ever wanted.**

* * *

 **1 Month Earlier –**

Spring Man was coming back to his apartment after a particularly rough match against his ever increasing rival, Springtron. He looked in his mailbox and saw a green package, among other things.

'That robot is going to be the death of me. I can't beat him! Even Master Mummy beat him! The sponsors are on my ass for my losing streak and here he comes to ruin my career! He even has the audacity to call himself 'Springtron', copying my name and likeness! I want to fight whoever made that pile of scrap!'

"What's this?" He said aloud.

'It's some kind of package. I don't know any companies that ship in green packages.'

He carried the package and the rest of his mail upstairs to his apartment.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the cold nothingness of an apartment longing for company. He only sleeps and eats here, moving a lot for ARMS competitions.

Taking his jacket off and throwing himself on an inflatable bed, he ripped through his mail before facing the package.

He opened it reluctantly. It contained a letter and 2 pictures.

' **To my dearest Spring Man, I regret to inform you that your life is a lie. I'm sure you know that you're adopted. I know who your biological father is. But before I tell you that, you need to know that he gave you up on purpose. He didn't want you and he wanted another person to be his son.'**

Understandably, Spring Man was angry, but kept reading the letter.

' **Your father is** _ **Max Brass**_ **. Hope that was a good enough secret for you.**

 **Until next time.**

 **T.C.'**

He froze. Unable to stand anymore he collapsed on his bed and started weeping. Max Brass, the best ARMS fighter to date, the highest wall he had to leap over, was his father.

'No. He can't be. He didn't even recognize me when we fought before. **'He gave you up on purpose'.** I don't believe it.

Spring Man sat up and looked at the pictures included with the letter. The first, a picture of himself as a baby, in the ARMS of a younger, youthful Max Brass. It was the first time he had seen Max without his mask. The belts on replacing his natural arms were wound together to better resemble real, human arms. Except they were brown.

Spring Man saw himself with regular, caucasian arms. He couldn't remember the last time his arms weren't a light shade of blue.

He picked up the other picture. It was of Max Brass again, letting baby Spring Man use his ARMS as a trampoline.

Spring man sighed and wondered why Max Brass would give him up, when he looked so happy in the two pictures.

He didn't eat that night. He spent hours studying the two pictures before falling asleep.

The next morning at exactly 6:00 AM, his alarm went off.

Only having 5 hours of sleep, Spring Man was not happy. He felt something onhis arm and peeled it off. It was the two pictures, having gained creases where his arm covered them. He groaned and began his morning training.

100 pushups with his mask on, stretching them as far as they could go.

'38, 39, 40, 41-'

His phone rang. He took his mask off and cringed at how fast his ARMS were reverting back to regular arms.

"Yes?"

"Spring Man, baby! It's great to hear of ya this early in the morning. I called to tell you that you have an early match with Max Brass. Are you up for it?" his agent croned.

Normally, this would be a firm yes, but in light of recent events, Spring Man was unsure that a fight between them was appropriate.

He murmured an apology and declined.

"What was that?"

"I said that I don't want to do it."

"He asked for you personally. Said he wanted to test your resilience. He was there yesterday, you know."

Spring Man blanked.

"Listen kid, if you're not up to getting training from the best ARMS fighter, then I don't know what to tell ya."

"I'll do it." Spring Man said, meekly.

"What?!"

"I said that I'll do it!"

"That's more like it, kid! Your match is at 10:00 AM."

Looking at his clock, it said 6:47.

"I have a few hours."

"Yeah, but this is the King we're talking about!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"He said meet him at the ARMS league official gym, Room 1. Don't be late."

And with that, his agent hung up the phone.

Dying down from the uplifting speech given from his agent, the smile on his face soon transformed into a scowl.

'I bet he wants to tell me that I'm worthless, less than trash, lower than the gum on his shoe.'

'No, he is the champ, and he greeted me kindly when we fought for the first time.'

Spring Man fought with himself while he made his favorite breakfast, cereal pizza. It would take some time, yes but it would make forget about the problem he would have facing Max Brass.

* * *

 **2 hours later –**

Spring Man was happily gulping down his pizza, in whole slices when an alarm on his phone went off. It flashed 9:30 in bright red, accompanied with an ear-splitting scream. He stopped the alarm, grabbed his mask and jacket, and ran out the door; but not without the last few slices of his pizza. He didn't want the marshmallow fluff the get hard when he came back.

Hopping in his car, Spring Man drove silently to the gym.

The company, guaranteeing all of the ARMS fighters identities would be safe, gave him a jacket, filled to the brim with his sponsors' logos. He groaned and put it on. One of these days, he would have to get around to buying his own hoodies. But they were _so_ comfortable.

Being famous wasn't without its plights. The shade of blue on his arms instantly gave him away to any onlooker. If he wore anything that wasn't long sleeved, he'd be swarmed by huge masses of people. Some of them were observant enough to notice his hands, so he started wearing gloves. This was killing in the summer.

Strolling up to the gym, Spring Man got a sinking feeling in his gut. He swallowed his fear, put the hood up, grabbed his mask and walked into the gym.

"Good morning, Spring Man." The receptionist greeted.

"Hey Martha." He droned. And tried to walk past her.

"Hey, I'm older than you! Don't call me that in front of customers! It's highly unprofessional."

"Sorry _Ms. Walker,_ but I'm not in the mood."

"Cheer up! Max Brass is here to show you the ropes."

She quieted her voice.

"Listen, Springtron is the least of your problems, you can always beat him. This day is about you. I heard he called for you personally. Don't embarrass yourself, okay?"

"I won't."

And with that, Spring Man strolled into Training Room 1, where his opponent stood in the center of the ring, waiting for him.

"Spring Man! You're right on time!" Max Brass said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Unable to look Max Brass in the face, Spring Man took his jacket off and put his mask on. He jumped in the ring, looking perplexed.

Max Brass was taken back.

"What wrong, my boy?"

"Nothing."

Not believing him, but hoping that this training session would keep his mind off of it, Max Brass sighed to himself.

He cleared his throat.

"Ok. On my mark-"

"Do you recognize anyone when you see me?!" Spring Man screamed.

"Eh, no?"

'Just as I thought. He really did abandon me'

"Fine."

"Okay… you want to get started or not."

Spring Man sighed aloud.

"Let's go."

Without saying another word, Spring Man let lunged himself at Max Brass.

* * *

 **Alright. I think this is enough for this first chapter. Please review. I like reading your comments.**

 **-Mr. Midnight Prince**


	2. Awkward Fight

**I'm not delaying with this one.**

 **Also, I'm terrible at writing action scenes. Prepare for cringe.**

 **Songs: $ave Dat Money (Lil Dicky, RHQ, Fetty Wap), Another Brick In The Wall: Part 2 (Pink Floyd), Drowning (A Boogie, Kodak Black)**

* * *

Spring Man was using his basic Toaster ARMS to push Max Brass into the corner of the ring. Max Brass was using his own Roaster to counter.A punch here and a punch there, were all blocked by him. Max Brass was excited to see so much vigor coming from Spring Man. All offspring Man's punched were charged. Max Brass could feel his defense crumbling.

And as there were no people spectating this match, there was no reason to keep up his image.

"I will ask you again. What's bothering you?"

Spring Man tried a grab and was denied by a punch to the face.

He flipped himself back up, this time, with a bloody nose.

"Nothing!" He snarled.

Determined to win, Spring Man shouted many de-monetized phrases.

None of which affected Max Brass.

Finally, he said:

"Do the initials T.C. mean anything to you?!"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Groaning, angry, and tired, Spring Man had given up. He stopped their match.

"Did you ever have a son?!"

That seemed to shut Max Brass up.

"…"

"Do you?!"

"How. Dare. You?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you know! Don't play games with me!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **"Millions of Americans are saddened by the sudden death of Mark Brass, son of the ARMS Champion, Max Brass. Witnesses say that he was killed in a mugging gone wrong.**

 **His mother, who we don't know yet, was trying to stop a group of thugs from bullying an unnamed college student. Ms. Brass, as we'll call her, took the bullet for her son, stepping in front on his stroller. Though, this was for naught as the bullet went through her midsection and punctured young Mark. He was killed instantly. Witnesses also say, that in a fit of rage, she tried to rush one of the attackers. She passed out of blood loss before she could reach him. None of the suspects have been found.**

 **Police say they are interrogating the student for further information.**

 **We here at the studio send our condolences to the Brass family.**

* * *

"He died, and it was all my fault!"

"Who died?"

In between his increasingly broken language, Max Brass managed to say:

"My son."

"Oh."

"Um… Sorry. I was just thinking out loud."

Max Brass didn't answer for some time. They both stood in awkward silence.

"Spring Man." He said assertively.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Max Brass sighed.

"From your tone of voice, I assume that you don't know. My son was murdered in a mugging."

"I'm sure the son on Max Brass would be strong enough to deter bullets right?"

"Wrong!... He was 3 years of age."

"… Oh."

"Spring Man."

"Yes?"

"Why were you asking me those questions?" He said, coldly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, really! I was just curious."

"Answer the question."

"I'm a grown ass man, I don't have to answer to you!"

Max Brass gave him a stare that could only be described as 'murderous'.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you. Uhhhh…" Spring Man stalled.  
Max Brass gave him another glare.

"I got a package in the mail and it said you were my father! I wanted to make sure it was true. But now that I know that your *ahem* son is deceased, I know it was a lie."

"What did they give you?"

"A couple of pictures and a letter."

"I'll get to this later. We have a match to sparring match to finish."

"Yeah…"

They both steadied themselves for the match to continue. Both stood, waiting for the other to strike.

"This is going nowhere. Spring Man, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Agreed."

* * *

Max Brass walked upstairs to his personal gym. (All ARMS Champions have the luxury of getting a quiet gym room in every official ARMS League Gym. Except, of course, when there are other ARMS Champions in there.) He summoned Martha to the room.

He sat patiently.

She bumbled into the room, having ran up the stairs.

"Yes, Mr. Max Brass?!" She said, in between breaths.

"Did Spring Man leave yet?"

"No, he is in the front lobby, speaking with other ARMS fighters."

"Tell him to meet me outside. Tell him he'll know when he sees me."

"Does this require me to run back downstairs?"

Max Brass smiled.  
"Maybe."

* * *

Spring Man walked out to the lobby, expecting to go home and work out for the next days' match.

To his surprise, Ribbon Girl and Twintelle were talking to each other, with Helix sitting patiently at Twintelle's side, occasionally making some noises.

He was planning to leave them be and walk out quickly…

Until Helix made a loud shriek upon seeing Spring Man.

He ran up to him and tried to hug him. All it accomplished was making Spring Man's shirt wet.

"Ugh, Helix! You know that doesn't wash out!"

Helix cooed to him in response.

Knowing that he couldn't look at Helix and get mad, Spring Man turned his back to him and crossed his arms.

Helix made distressed cries.

"I'm assuming there's a reason why Helix is crying." Twintelle said.

Spring Man froze and turned around.

"Sorry, he hugged me and his uh, whatever he has, stained my clothes and I've told him many times that no amount of cleaning will get it out if my clothes. Especially whites."

"Don't make him sad. You make him sad, I will make you sad, with your **hospital bills** , regardless of our status as friends." Twintelle threatened.

"Got it. I saw Ribbon Girl with you. Where is she?"

"Right here!"

Spring Man jumped at the sudden screech in his ear .

"Aah!"

He jumped backward into her and they fell.

Twintelle cleared her throat.

They both scrambled to get up.  
"Why would you do that?!"

"To scare you, of course."

Spring Man sighed, defeated.

"I need to go. I'll see you next rotation. Maybe you'll win next time."

Seeing an opportunity, Ribbon Girl struck.

"Like you win against Springtron?"

Spring Man walked away, with his head low.

"You know, if he didn't have any morals, I'm sure he would've punched you just now. I saw it on his face." Twintelle said.

"Eh, whatever."

Martha ran up to them, out of breath.

"Have you seen Spring Man?"

"Yes, he just left." Ribbon girl said.

"Whyyyyyyyy?!"

"If you run fast enough, you might catch him." Twintelle inquired.

She groaned.

* * *

Spring Man opened the door to his car when Martha's screaming got his attention.

A series of short, unintelligible words were thrown his way.

He closed the door to hear her.

"Spring Man! Spring Man." Martha yelled, ready to die.

"M-M-Max Brass wants you to meet him. *exhale*He said you'd know it was him."

"Ok? Are you gonna be alright?"

"With some water *cough* yes."

He looked at her, not believing.

"Alright, well, I'm at the entrance, where is he?"

Martha couldn't speak anymore, so he left to find Max Brass.

* * *

Of course he would know. A gold colored Limo was waiting for Spring Man directly at the door of the Gym.

The chauffeur opened the door for Spring Man.

He stepped cautiously inside to find Max Brass with his back turned, looking stiff as a rock.

"Sit down, get comfortable, and get ready for the story of your life, son."

* * *

 **I think it's good to end it here.**

 **Kudos to Omac18, Kitkat, and loser loki for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **And thanks to Omac18, javiermetal, loser loki, and TYZ0300 for following the story. See you all next chapter.**

 **REVIEW. I NEED (CONSTRUCTIVE) CRITICISIM.**


	3. A Realisation

**Let's do this again. Enjoy the frequent updates while you can. School starts back up next week.**

Songs: Swept Up (Lil Broomstick), Just Got Paid (Johnny Kemp), I Beat My Meat (Ugly God), Bloody Stream (Coda), Poison (BBD)

* * *

"What?"

"I have reason to believe that you are my son."

"How?"

"Is your hair dyed?"

"No."

"Good."

"What does that have to with anything?"

"You'll see."

"Okay…"

"I lost you at 3." Max Brass started.

Spring Man was silent.

"The autopsy said you were shot through the stomach. I went to _your funeral_. I saw dug the casket myself."

Max Brass sighed.

"I want to know. I want to know if you are my son. Take your shirt off."

"I'd rather not do that in public, in _your_ limo."

"Fair enough."

"Spring Man."

"Yes."

"Do you remember when you got your ARMS?"

"No, but I remember the symptoms."

"Tell me."

"Um, my regular arms started turning blue. My hair started becoming stiff and I couldn't keep it down anymore."

Max Brass sat in thought.

"Have you seen any old pictures of me?"

Spring Man shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I thought you always had a mask on."

"Oh."

The limo was silent for the rest of the ride. It stopped at a fancy hotel in the heart of the city.

Spring Man stepped out and waited for Max Brass.

Max Brass got out and motioned for the door. A doorman opened it and many people greeted him.

They both walked into an elevator and Max Brass quickly pressed the 18 button, the highest number.

They quietly walked a double door apartment, parallel to the elevator doors.

Max Brass opened the door and motioned for Spring Man to come inside. Spring Man stepped in and sat down at a small couch in the 'living room'.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. I brought you here for a reason. To test you."

"Okay…?"

"The ARMS mutation is rare, but it is genetic, right."

"Yes."

Max Brass was pacing across the floor.

"I want you to try something, stand up."

"Sure, what's this about?"

Spring Man stood up.

"Keep your back straight, eyes forward and charge your ARMS."

"Ok."

That's what Spring Man did. After his charge had come, Max Brass commanded another rule.

"Don't release your charge yet, hold your breath and focus on stretching."

Spring Man did as he was told.

His muscles started to expand and a loud cracking sound filled the hotel room. His bones were reshaping, his chest was expanding, and his ARMS were gaining girth…

Until he released his breath and coughed violently.

In between coughs, Spring Man managed to get a few words out.

"What.*cough*The.*wheeze*Hell. *cough x2*Was that?"

He stopped.

"That was you proving to me that you are my son."

"How?"

"Inflation is a trait of my family. Even if a son or daughter doesn't have the ARMS mutation, the are able to Inflate their bodies. Though, it is more of a powerup than anything. More refined that Lola Pop's inflation technique."

Spring Man was silent.

"So, they weren't lying?!"

"No, I guess not."

They both stood in silence for some time.

"Listen, Spring Man. I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?"

"I will train you from now on, your sponsors are now my sponsors. You'll get more money and more opportunities."

"And what do I have to do?"

"Beat me."

"Why?"

"I'm retiring, wouldn't it be filling for the son of Max Brass to take his position?"

"Why are you retiring?! As far as the world is concerned, you're still in your prime."

"I'm getting a little old for this, you new fighters are jumping around me day by day. I'm getting slower too. My ability is declining too. The powerup I get is getting weaker, but the time is still the same. I thanks the heavens for that, I guess."

"Weaker? You just beat me last season! I worked all the way up, just to be knocked down by you!"

Max Brass sighed.

"Listen, I have been to multiple doctors, and they all tell me the same thing."

Spring Man bite down a retort.

"What is it?"

"If I keep fighting, it's going to kill me. My ability, and by extension, yours, has a tendency to rip apart tendons and potentially make me numb and could break my spine, leaving me paralyzed. My father suffered the same fate."

"Oh."

Spring Man took in this new information quietly. Not only is max Brass his dad, but he was also retiring!

"Spring Man, after what I know now, I refuse to call you by your fighter name."

"I'm not ready for this, I-I can't do it! You-You're retiring! The world can't handle that-I can't handle that! My entire career was made standing in your shadow, everyone's was-is!"

"It's fine, that's why I'm training you."

Max Brass gripped Spring Man's shoulders, forcing Spring Man to look him in the eyes.

"I thought you were dead for a long time, son. Live up to your name and take my legacy as your own. You are the next head of the ARMS League. You are the next Max Brass."

"I can't do it!" Spring Man said, as he ran out of the hotel room and down the stairs, forgetting the elevator.

Max Brass took his helmet off, revealing light blue, unkept hair, graying at the grain. He sat down and called Spring Man's namesake gym.

Spring Gym was bought out by the ARMS League Corporation later that evening. But let's get back to Spring Man.

* * *

 **(Ya'll wanted this. I held a poll on the ARMS Amino and you guys wanted this.)**

Spring Man decided to take the long way back to his apartment building. Which, in hindsight wasn't a good idea because this was a new city and he didn't know anything about it. Walking down a main street, in broad daylight, with the not-so-secret-hoodie he was wearing got a lot of attention from strangers. It didn't help that his pompadour kept bouncing out of his hood.  
Many people called him to try to get pictures, but he ignored them until something caught his eye.

It was Lola Pop, performing on the sidewalk, entertaining the public. She was letting children pull her ARMS while them tried to tie her up with them. It was quite a sight.

Due to all the commotion Spring Man was getting, she slinked her ARMS back into real ones and walked over to where he was.

* * *

 **Oh boy! The ship has sailed.**

 **Thanks to Omac18 and loser loki for reviewing last chapter.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Just, think

**It's been a few days, hasn't it?**

 **Songs: Another Brick In The Wall Part 2 (Pink Floyd), Good Man (Raphael Saadiq).**

* * *

"Spring Man!"

"Hm?" Spring Man inquired, recognizing a voice.

"It's nice seeing you again." Lola Pop said.

"Oh! Uh, sure. Nice seeing you too."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Just walking, thinking about stuff."

Lola Pop, wanting to change the subject, asked him a question.

"Are you participating next season?"

"Is that even a question?!"

Lola laughed.

"Well, whenever you're done mucking around, thinking about stuff you should come to Twintelle's birthday party."

"Birthday party?"

"Yeah, Ninjara sent everyone a group text, save for Master Mummy."

Spring Man, knowing how wild Ninjara's parties can get, asked:

"Are _all_ the ARMS fighters invited?"

"If you're worried about Mechanica and Ribbon Girl, the official party ends at 9."

Spring Man laughed.

"Anyway, I'll get to that when it comes to it. Are you doing any training for the next season?"

"Depends on what your definition of training is."

Spring Man sighed.

"I have to go, Lola. It was nice meeting you here, but I swear the crowd is way too quiet. See you later."

Spring Man waved his goodbyes and Lola Pop blew a raspberry at him.

* * *

Now that he was alone to his thoughts again, Spring Man contemplated the gravity of his situation. He had to keep up his appearances, live up to Max Brass' expectations, and the next season. And every one after that.

Remembering that he left his phone in his car back at the gym, and no way to tell where he was going, he reluctantly tried to wave a cab, to no avail.

At last, a small, yellow cab strolled to the sidewalk.

Spring Man stepped inside the back seat.

"Where'yur goin'?"

"Um, to the ARMS Gym."

"Ah, one of those rich people."

"I'd hope I was."

The cab driver let out a huff and silently drove to the Gym.

"You don't look like the kind of person to spend a thousand on a gym membership."

"Great. Can we get there, please? I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get there. I left everything in my car."

The cab driver was silent for the rest of the ride.

"Here you are, rich man."

"I'm not rich and uhh. Just, thanks." Spring Man groaned.

He handed the driver a $20 bill.

"Keep the change."

Seeing his blue hands, the cab driver tried to utter words, words that were left on deaf ears as Spring Man quickly scurried out the cab and rushed to his car.

As soon as he got there, the various rainbow colored notifications on his phone alerted him to the slaughtery that was his group chat. He was sure Ninjara hadn't invited Twintelle, but she never said much anyway.

Spring Man opened his phone and the latest notification was a photo from Max Brass. He decided to look at it later. The real meat of the experience were the ARMS fighters group chat, which had no filter, and unlike real matches, they could roast each other all they wanted too.

The reigning champion was, surprisingly, Misango. No one dared talk about his clothes or his nails, well, if they didn't wanted to be flamed that is.

'Crazy.' Spring Man thought.

'He just got introduced to technology. Oh well.'

* * *

Spring Man drove home, reading the back log of messages sent when he stopped.

Arriving at his apartment building, Spring sprinted up to his apartment and got in.

Finally, some alone time. So many things had happened in the last 2 days, he couldn't take it all in. He had to have an escape.

Spring Man opened his fridge and saw… nothing. He hadn't ordered anything previously and he already ate leftovers.

Any other day, he would've shrugged it off and ordered some food, but he just remembered that he hadn't eaten all day. And it was 5 PM. Spring Man groaned and called a local pizza shop.

* * *

After ordering, Spring Man opened the picture Max Brass sent him. It was a photo of a light-haired man in an old wrestling onesie. The picture was in Black and White, so he couldn't make out any colors.

Spring Man sent Max Brass a quick text.

 _ **What is this?**_ Spring Man sent to Max Brass.

 _ **A picture of your grandfather during his first championship win.**_ Max Brass sent back.

 _ **But why?**_

 _ **Because I'm going to train you the same way he trained me. Be ready tomorrow morning. Meet me at the airport at 9. Don't be late.**_

Spring Man 'said' no more and silently waited for his pizza to come, and watching some videos on youtube.

*RING*

Spring Man shot up and bolted for his door. He opened it and was greeted by the delivery man. Before the man could respond, Spring Man gave him $10 and a $5 tip and shut his door.

Enjoying his plain pizza, Spring Man was fearful of the kind of training he would have to got through. If Max Brass' father died from using his ability too much, what happen to him?

He packed what little valuables he had and his clothes in a big suitcase and carelessly collapsed on his "bed".

* * *

Max Brass had just finished calling his a few of his investors, using his influence to move the location of the next ARMS season to New York. If this was his last run, he was going to make it last!

Max Brass sat down on his couch and relaxed. He had already informed the hotel manager of his departure, after a semi-forced autograph, naturally.

He hoped Spring Man would be able to survive 2 years of training in just 3 months. He would have to work harder than Max Brass did, and he would have to train with a Max Brass that was, arguably, still in his prime.

'He just has to endure it. He has too. I can't do this anymore.' Max Brass thought.

'Every day, it gets harder to inflate myself. My ribs get inflamed every time I even think about it, and my spine feels like it's getting rubbery.'

'If he doesn't win this next season, I will have to retire with nothing to leave him.'

* * *

 **And it's time to stop. Thanks for reading.**

 **REVIEW. And follow. Chapter 5 is coming out very soon.**


	5. AU Chapter

**This is an AU chapter. Ignore it if you want, but it gives you context on what happens next.**

* * *

There are two ARMS season a year. 3 months apart. (the first would start in January and end in March, start back up in July and end in September) (Not necessarily for the seasons, that's just coincidence.)

Each country is randomized for hosting the ARMS Grand Prix each season. (For example, The U.S. was chosen for the second season in 20XX.)

The ARMS fighters are paid as much as their sponsors are. This is why Spring Man doesn't have much money.

A country can choose to pay for a replica stadium for its fighter(s). That's why you could see Via Dolce in Brooklyn.

ARMS Labs is a worldwide company, but its headquarters are in the U.S.

The ARMS League pays for collateral damage, not the sponsors. (Though they get taxed.)

ARMS fighters get work visas and discounted temp living.

The ARMS League is a relatively new organization, and as such, the rules aren't clear cut yet (That's why Spring Stadium and Ribbon Ring exist.)

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is coming out "soon".**


	6. Airport Troubles

**KNACK 2 BAYBEE! WE BROKE 1000 VIEWS. It's lit!**

 **Songs: Roll In Peace (Kodak Black, XXXTentacion), The Plan (G-Eazy)**

* * *

Spring Man woke up to his phone's alarm blaring in his ear. He jolted up and look at the alarm time. It was 8:30. He was late. He had 30 minutes to reach the airport or suffer boarding a later flight.

Spring Man grabbed his suitcase and ran down the stairs. He left his apartment keys at the front office and booked it to his car. At least he remembered to pack his suitcase.

Spring Man didn't bother trying to cram his suitcase in the trunk of his car. He threw it in the passenger seat behind him, and sped off.

Max Brass had already informed him that his car would be taken care of while it was transported.

Spring Man quickly arrived at the airport, with 5 minutes left to board the plane. He tried to rush through the metal detectors, but was too late. He eventually got into the main lobby and phoned Brass.

Spring Man heard a ringtone go off behind him.

"Unfortunately, you won't need to do that."

Surprised, Spring Man jumped up in shock.

"W-Why are you not on the plane?"

"I knew you were going to be late, just a gut feeling. The plane start boarding at 10."

Spring Man quickly jumped to conclusions and got angry.

"S0 you're saying you don't trust me?!"

"No, I wanted to make you early on purpose. It was _your_ fault that you were late."

"Oh…"

They both sat in awkward silence.

"So, what was it that you wanted me to do?"

Max Brass cleared his throat.

"This is the first step of your training. You are going to stand right here and use your ability."

"Here? Where there's a bunch of people that can see you and take pictures of me?"

"You're right. Go into the bathroom and do it. That way, nobody sees you."

"Ok."

Spring Man briskly walked to the Men's bathroom and stared at the mirror. He let down his hood to inspect himself, Brass was wearing one too, albeit looking more like a cloak. He was glad that no person were a witness to what he was about to do.

Spring Man braced himself and inhaled.

His features were getting more defined, his chest expanding and an immediate power surge rushed over him, and then it abruptly stopped.

He coughed violently and tried again, slower. This time, he only got a little bit bigger, but he had control.

SO, he strolled out to the lobby and greeted Max Brass.

"Good job, son, I thought you needed more time."

Spring Man couldn't speak, so he made a thumbs up.

"I was like this when I started too. A little tip is to breathe slowly, and let the air fill your lungs."

Spring man groaned.

"Listen, I know it hurts, but you need to do it, and for the 2 and a half hours on the plane, and the rest of our time at the airport."

Spring Man almost screamed.

And there they sat, father and son, and prodigy, waiting for different results.

* * *

Spring Man almost gave up when he had to carry his luggage on the plane and not lose concentration. Sure, carrying the suitcase was easier, but that didn't matter if his chest wouldn't stop screaming to his brain to stop.

He and Brass were booked for first class. They got comfortable, well, Max Brass got comfortable, and asked for a bottle water from the flight attendant. She was cute too.

"Eh, I bet you'd like her, wouldn't you Spring Man?" While nudging his shoulder.

Spring Man wanted to cry. The pain was unbearable.

Seeing the discomfort on his face, Brass decided to release him.

"You can stop now. We can continue later."

Spring Man released the breath he was holding and sat in silence. His ears rang until he got a mild migraine.

Then, Max Bass did something he didn't expect. Brass quickly punch Spring Man in the stomach. His instincts kicked in and his ability absorbed the blow.

"Like I thought, you mind is doing the work for ya. You're making my mistake, kid. You should have braced yourself, not used your power."

Spring Man uttered a few quiet words.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Max Brass, disheartened, managed to blurt a retort.

"I don't want what happened to me and my father to happen to you. Understand now?"

Spring Man soaked this information in.

He cleared his throat.

"What exactly happened? To your dad, I mean."

"He wanted to go beyond his limit." Brass said in a dark voice.

"He wanted to be able to tank every punch that came his way, and that became his undoing."

Spring Man listened intently.

"His strength was unparalleled back then, but I was just going through my own M-Day."

"M-Day?"

"An old school way to say mutation day."

"Oh."

"Anyway, my father, after seeing that I had the ARMS mutation and our inflation power, ordered me to spar with him every day. He was actually the person who came up with the idea of the Nades. He made them in house, without the ARMS league jurisdiction. He made me use them on him, then tried to tank the hits. Nowadays, the explosion is super weak, but the original was horrendously dangerous. Imagine, 1 to 2 grenade explosions in your chest and face for hours on end."

Spring Man felt Brass' tone get sadder.

"That's why his stubbornness got him killed. His last match was fresh off a training with me. His opponent got too aggressive and broke through his defenses, and after that, a single punch from him, and it was over."

Spring Man was sad now.

"They rushed him to the hospital quickly, but it was too late. Burn marks and broken ribs were the cause of his death. Not to mention that one of his ribs pierced his heart, but I think it did that when he fell over from his defeat."

Spring Man was quiet,

"I am lucky to live in an age where a doctor can tell me that enough is enough. I too, made the same mistake as my father. A lot of new fighters use heavy ARMS, so naturally, I power throught them, but it hurts when I do."

"I don't how much I need to reiterate this to you. I can't keep being 'Max Brass' any longer. My fighting days are long gone and my feats can't be overcome…"

"So how do you-"

"Except for you."

* * *

 **It's a wrap. See you next time. My eyes hurt. Kabii, don't be an espresso depresso. It gets better.**

 **Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
